Too Long
by Krjunior
Summary: Simon and Alec finally figure out how much they really love each other. Salec


_New story :). Salec isn't a common pairing thats written about from what I've seen so I guess i'll start it :)_

* * *

**[Simon's POV]**

"I can't believe that I'm stuck here watching over you while everyone else is gone," Alec mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry that nobody trusts me alone," I said, obviously hurt by his words. I was sitting down on the couch Clary had recently bought for Luke's apartment.

"It's not like it's your fault," he said coming down to sit beside me. Some of his Shadowhunter marks traced his arms, and others, over his collar bone, were barely visible. I moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly with an infinite patience now.

"I don't know," I said back at him with a wink. He was stunned for a moment and I took that chance to take the seraph blade he kept around his belt. His eyes widened in horror.

"What are you planning to do with that Simon?" he asked inquisitively. I put the long blade to the middle of my forearm.

**[Alec's POV]**

"What are you…Simon don't do this." I shouted.

"But if I do this you won't have to watch over me, you can go outside and fight like the rest of them," Simon said in a calm voice.

I could feel tears trying to fight their way out. "Simon please, don't do this. There's no point to it," I exclaimed trying to get him to lower the seraph blade. I walked toward him keeping my eyes on him. "Simon just give me the blade," I tried to say as calmly as possible. He slowly lowered the seraph blade but didn't drop it. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, "Simon just give me the blade, please," I begged.

"Then what, listen to you be mad at me again for keeping you stuck here?" Simon asked in a calm voice.

"I don't know Simon. Just, please, give me the blade. I don't want you to get hurt." I begged with a tone of pain behind the sadness. He didn't make a move. I sat back down and just let myself cry at that point. "Fine do what you want," I exclaimed through tears. I let my head drop, staring at the floor.

Simon appeared next to me no longer holding the seraph blade, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, what possessed me to do that," he said in a soft voice. I leaned into Simon. I looked up at his face and he seemed shocked but happy. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

**[Simon's PoV]**

I put my arm around Alec and I noticed his eyes closed. I smiled knowing what all this meant. "You know we could go to the spare bedroom if you're tired," I whispered into his ear. He nodded slightly. I picked him up as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I walked towards the guest bedroom, where I slept, and laid him down climbing in with him. I laid flat-out my back against the bed. He was on his side looking away from me. I turned to my side so I was facing towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

**[Clary's PoV]**

I went inside Luke's apartment and went to check up on Simon. I walked into the quest bedroom and I saw Simon and Alec sleeping together. Excited, I pulled out my phone.  
_OMG IZ I JUST FOUND ALEC AND SIMON SLEEPING TOGETHER  
_I took a picture of the cute couple and sent it to Isabelle. I watched for a minute then walked over to Simon and whispered in his ear "Hey, wake up." His eyes flew open and he silently removed his arms from Alec. I dragged him out of the room. "So, the great Simon Lewis is gay," I laughed.

"Well, not really. The proper word is Bi," He defended himself. I heard a stirring in the guest bedroom behind Simon. He turned and I ran just peeking around the corner watching.

**[Alec's PoV]**

"Something wrong Simon?" I asked tentatively.

"No everything's fine Alec," He answered in a loving tone.

Clary came around the corner, "Aww, how cute Simon. You really did get yourself a boyfriend," She laughed

Simon entangled his hand with mine, "Yes I did Clarissa," He scowled towards her leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, should I just go?" She said not wanting to offend anyone.

I answered before he could, "No it's fine Clary," I leaned against him placing my hand on his chest, "it's your home after all."

Simon smiled at me, "Sadly it is your home so do whatever you want. We'll be doing the same thing though." Simon added. Clary looked at him like he was crazy.

**[Simon's PoV]**

I walked away from Clary taking Alec with me. I sat down on the bed we were previously sleeping in. Alec sat down beside me and put his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about her," I said softly wrapping my arm around him.

"It's not your fault she's insecure about her own relationship," He said smiling at me.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this and please leave a review so I can improve my writing._


End file.
